In the prefabricated, sectional modular home construction, attempts have been made to reduce labor costs, to speed construction, and to permit the building construction to be achieved using a minimal amount of skilled labor. Over the years, rather than building the roof structure from stick lumber, conventionally both in the modular home and in the stick built construction field, prefabricated roof trusses of generally triangular shape and of open, wooden framework have been factory built to given dimensions and are lifted onto the vertical sidewalls of a building or building section. Under such conditions, the roof framework can be completed within the day. This is just as true for modular homes built in the factory and transported by way of section to the erection site. Particularly, in the modular home field, standard room dimensions, building length and width dimensions have involved, for instance, the front to back section joined modular home. Conventionally, the sections are of equal width which may be twelve feet, fourteen feet, sixteen feet, etc., with the vertical bearing walls normally designated "marriage walls" being joined on site. Further, the ends of abutting roof truss sections whose abutting ends define the ridge line are similarly joined on site.
Conventionally, such roof truss sections are right triangular in shape, including horizontally extending ceiling joist members of a length corresponding to the room width (as defined by the marriage walls). The truss sections ceiling joist members bear at one end the lower end of an inclined roof rafter member, while at the other end, they have fixed thereto the upright, vertical stud or bearing beam members, which in turn have their opposite ends fixed to the upper end of the inclined rafter member. Intermediate of the ends of the ceiling joist member, there is normally provided a vertical riser which is fixed, at its bottom, to the ceiling joist member and, at its top, to the rafter member intermediate of the rafter member ends. Further, an inclined strut is normally affixed at one end to the area of joint between the mid-frame riser and the roof rafter member and at its opposite end is fixed to the ceiling joist member adjacent the connection of that joist member to the bearing beam member. Such construction is standard and produces a modular sectionally joined home of total symmetrical configuration. That is, the building roof ridge line is centered with respect to the center line of the building. The room sizes at least in terms of the load bearing marriage walls are standard and equal for the two modular sections front-to-back joined and the bearing walls readily support and are in line with the ridge pole and the bearing members of the multiple longitudinally spaced roof truss assemblies spanning the vertical walls of the modular home.